prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC24
is the 24th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 413th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "The Story Continues". Synopsis The girls visit Märchenland after noticing the Royal Queen hasn't awoken yet. There they become fairies to avoid scaring the inhabitants. But unknown to them, Joker is working on awakening Pierrot and a new Akanbe nose is shown-off for the first time. '' Summary The girls return to Märchenland with Pop and Candy, only to find that Royale Queen had not revived despite all the Cure Decors being gathered. They began to walk around the castle, but after he notices how afraid the guards are, due to their sizes, he uses his magic to make the group into fairies to match the rest of the inhabitants. With that, they decide to have a tour of Märchenland. While Pop was researching in the library, the girls were enjoying the sights of the village. When they arrive at a house made of candies, they went to eat it. However, a sneeze by Miyuki caused everyone to revert back to their human forms. The fairies were afraid at first, but after the girls offered them some candies and spoke to them kindly, they were quick to become friends. Meanwhile, Joker found the core of Pierrot and revived the three dead Bad End commanders. He suggested they collect more Bad End energy for Pierrot to revive again and creates a Big Red Nose for them to defeat the Cures with. The girls heard from the fairies about the Miracle Jewels which could grant a user any wish. However, its whereabouts are unknown. Candy recalls Joker asking about this back when he captured her when suddenly, Wolfrun appears and steals the Bad End energy out of the frightened fairies. He then used the Big Red Nose to turn the candy house into a Super Akanbe. The girls transform but the Akanbe was too strong for them and even absorbed their Happy Shower and Sunny Fire attacks. The Akanbe started going on a rampage and knocked everyone, including Wolfrun, down. Shocked, the girls rise as they hear the despair of the fairies and continue to fight. The Princess Candles reappear and they use it to transform into their Princess Forms to defeat the Akanbe. It releases two Cure Decor pieces and they collect them as Wolfrun retreats. After hearing the Royale Queen's voice they head back to the castle, where she speaks using telepathy and explained that the original Cure Decor pieces, which was supposed to revive her were instead given to the Pegasus so that the girls could attain the Princess Form. She also reveals that Pierrot is still alive and they must work together to obtain the remaining Cure Decor to revive her. Everyone was troubled with the thought of more battle, but Miyuki encouraged everyone to work harder and revive the Royale Queen. Agreeing with this resolution, they say goodbye to the fairies and Pop, and the girls, with Candy, return home. Major Events *The Big Red Nose is created, and Super Akanbe is summoned for the first time. *It is revealed that there are more than 16 Cure Decor pieces. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy *Pop Villains *Wolfrun *Akaoni *Majorina *Joker *Super Akanbe Secondary Characters *Royale Queen Trivia *This is the first time any full human in the Pretty Cure series has become like the mascots. **Before this, in ''Futari wa Pretty Cure, Nagisa imagined she might have to become one to enter the Garden of Light. *As this episode marks the beginning of the second half of the season, it is possible that this episode's plot mirrors the first episode from the first half of the season. In both episodes, Wolfrun is the main villain, who summoned a house-like Akanbe. *In this episode, the girls tried to speak like the fairies, by adding a signature phrase behind their sentences. Miyuki, Yayoi, and Nao used variations of their names "~miyu", "~yayo" and "~nao" respectively. Akane used "~yanen", which is a common end phrase in the Kansai dialect, while Reika used "~desu", a reference to her usually polite personality. **In fairy form, Miyuki's "~miyu" sounds like Milk's "~miru" from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5: GoGo!. **Like Tarte and Azukina from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Akane in fairy form also uses a Kansai dialect. **In fairy form, Yayoi's "~yayo" creates some resemblance to Syrup's "~ropu" from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: GoGo!. **In fairy form, Nao ends her sentences with "~nao" in reference to Coco's "~coco" and Natts' "~nats" also from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5: GoGo!. **Like Reika, Chypre and Coffret from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! also ended their phrases with "~desu", though it might sound like Potpourri's "~deshu". *The Puss in Boots fairy resembles Toei Animation's mascot cat in design. Glitter Force edits *In Glitter Force, the Decor/Glitter Charms for this episode and the next are seen to make up for the ones that appeared in the omitted episodes. *Like Candy and Pop, the girls did not make fairy sounds at the end of their sentences, so the dialogue is heavily altered. Emily suggested they should be called the Pixie Force, Lily suggests Glitter Pixies because it's even better, April thinks it sounds like a girl band. Emily asks Kelsey which name is cuter, but Kelsey says she doesn't do cute. Emily says "Yes, you do" to her. Emily asks Chloe what she thinks, but she asks if she gets to play guitar. *References to Momotaro and the Honest Woodcutter are omitted from the dub. *When Emily rolls down the mountain she makes jokes by saying "sesame" at the end. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!